A Little Surprise
by Bluejay215
Summary: One night, when Finn and FP are hanging out, she explains the meaning behind Tier 15. WARNING: Rated M for Lemon coming up next chapter. Based on a Fanfic I wrote a long time ago. Link to original:/s/8416336/1/A-Little-Surprise
1. Tier 15

** Hey guys, Portalfan4351 here, with the remake of A Little Surprise, my most popular story over on my old account. I've re-read the whole thing, and it honestly was a poorly written, over-hyped peice of shit. Now, hold on to your seats, as it comes back with a vengence.**

Finn and Jake were walking back to their Tree Fort in the middle of a warm summer night. The whole way home they spoke of all the adventures they had that day, and all the ones to come. It had been quite a few years since the events that made him Ooo's official hero, and he had just celebrated his 16th birthday the week before. Todays adventure had been, again, saving Princess Bubblegum from the clutches of the old coot wizard, the Ice King.  
"Geez, you'd think after, what, 5, 6 years he'd have given up, wouldn't you?" Said Jake.  
"Yeah... The old coot just doesn't know any better" sighed the tired Finn as they walked inside. He plopped himself down on their couch and pulled out his holo-viewer to check his Ooo-Mail. As soon as he pulled it up, he saw an Ooo-Mail from Flame Princess.  
"Oh glob! I was supposed to meet FP an hour ago!" exclamed Finn.  
"Relax, she'll understa-" Finn never heard the end of his sentence, as he was already bolting down the Grasslands.  
"Silly teens and their teen problems..." Said Jake, shaking is head and munching down on his Everything Burrito.

It was only 5 minutes before Finn was at FP's burning log home. Of course, he couldn't enter by himself. He'd burn.  
"Hey Flambo, you here?" He whispered. The tiny ball of flame appeared at the top of the house and jumped his way down.  
"Eyy, Finn, my boy, what's up?" He said in his weird accent.  
"I need you to cast Flame Sheild on me."  
"No prob, my man!" Flambo said. He then began to chant his weird combination of chants in his native tongue, before punching Finn in the forehead.  
"OW!" He exclaimed.  
"Get used to it, boy." The flame ball said before retreating back in to the burning bunch of logs FP called her home.  
"Stupid flame ball." He muttered before entering FP's home.

Finn walked into FP's room to find her on the bed, reading a book. He cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence. Startled, she threw a fireball at him.  
"Don't do that!" she said, playfully.  
"I won't, I won't." He replied, smiling. He turned and sat down next to her.  
"Where have YOU been, mister?" She asked twirling his shirt on her finger.  
"The Ice King kidnapped Princess Bubblegum again, and we had to go save her, Jake and I." He said, casually.  
"Oh," she paused. "Let's play some games!"

They spent the next hour playing the most random games you could possibly think of, like Truth or Dare. They finally settled on Spin the Bottle. Which was useless, as they were the only two there. They made out so passionatley that they began to get Punch Drunk off of it.  
His brains addled, he said the most random thing that came to his mind.  
"You remember the day we built this house?" He asked, innocently.  
"Of course I remember. It was the day before I almost ended the world!" she said. They laughed at this, as if it were a joke.  
"Well, after I hugged you, when me and Jake were walking away, he started talking about the "Tier" system. Ever heard of it?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well there was one that confused me." FP did not know where this was going.  
"Which one?"  
"15."  
Flame Princess was not expecting him to talk of the 15th Tier. She had only read of it in books when she was about 14, during her "Experimental" stage.  
"Welp, I gotta use the bathroom, be right back" Finn said, standing up and leaving the room. FP just sat there, confused.  
_"I don't know about this..." _She thought. _"I mean, we ARE both 16... I guess we could... Give it a try..."_

**Aaaaaand I'm ending it early. This was about halfway through the original 1st chapter of this Fanfic, and I managed to extend it... Quite a lot, actually. So, the original fic is bad, but I'll leave a link to it either in the description or on my profile. Go check that Peice of Shit out**

**See you on the other side,**  
**~Portalfan4351**


	2. Ideal Warmth

**Hey, what's up, Portalfan4351 here and... wow! I actually got two decently worded, real reviews. Guest (Username Third in reviews), that's awesome that you read it way back then! Well anyway, I'm going to stop procrastinating and write the lemon scene. Oh fun. Oh, before I forget, last chapter I said they were 16. In the fic, though, they are 19. Sorry.**

Finn began to walk back to the room, ready to get back to their "game". He reached the door, and twisted the handle. But, to his surprise, the door did not open. Instead, the handle just clicked. He twisted again. Same. And again. Same. It confused him; He was sure he had left it unlocked when he left... Soon, he heard the lock click and the door sprung open. In front of his bulging eyes, stood Flame Princess, dressed only in her bra and panties. He stared wildly at the spectacle in front of him. She seductively beckoned for him to join her. He slowly walked in.  
"So," She said. "You wanted to know what Tier 15 was, didn't you?" He nodded.  
"Well, this is it." She pushed him down unto the bed and climbed into his lap, her thighs rubbing against his erect member. She lifted up his shirt and started kissing a trail down toward his legs. He shuddered in pleasure as she gently stroked the area around his dick. She smiled at him while pulling off his shorts and underwear, his erect cock sticking straight out. She grinned and took the very tip in her mouth. He moaned.  
"Ah… Flame Princess…" He mumbled, almost incoherently, as she swished her tongue around his head. She went down further on his long dick, taking in the first inch or so, bobbing up and down as her tongue danced on his thick penis.  
"Oh… Oh my glob don't stop" He moaned loudly. She went down further, and further, until she had taken in the whole 7 inches. She bobbed harder and faster, tasting his salty pre-cum as he moaned and groaned above her. She was getting wet, her panties were being soaked as his noises turned her on. She couldn't take it any longer. She HAD to have it.

She stopped her blowjob, making him groan.  
"Oh glob why did you stop?!" he exclaimed. She didn't speak, only laid down beside him and pulled off her soaked panties. She spread her legs and said. "I want you to do the same thing to me. Lick my pussy, good and clean, if you want to continue."  
He moved toward her snatch and lowered his head, giving the exposed pussy an experimental lick. She moaned softly at the touch of the two organs: Pussy and tongue. He did it again, only this time even longer. His tongue darted across her snatch like a vacuum sucking up dust as he slurped up her juices, his tongue going deeper and deeper inside of her.  
She couldn't take it. She was going to explode. Her loud moans and screams of pleasure echoed across her little fire home as she came a hot, melting liquid onto the bed.  
"Oh glob." She said between gasps. "You're good with a tongue." He smiled.  
She turned him onto his back and positioned her legs on top of his dick.  
"This is my first time," She said. "Be easy." She lowered herself onto his throbbing member. The tip went into her and she bit down on her lip. It went further and further as she bit down harder and harder until the thick penis hit her hymen.  
"This is it…" She muttered. "Now or never." She picked herself back up, then slammed herself down onto him, screaming as her hymen broke. She stopped, gasping.  
"Are you alright, FP?" Finn asked, worried the moment had been ruined.  
"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine." She went up again, then down, wincing. Then again. Again. The pain slowly turned into pleasure with each thrust into her. "Faster." She said, her voice high. She stopped moving and game him control. He thrusted faster inside her. "Faster…" Her voice was getting higher, and she was panting. He got faster. "Oh glob fuck me! Harder!" She screamed in pleasure. He went even faster, hitting her womb hard.  
"Yes! Oh glob yes! Fuck me hard, Finn! Oh glob!" she was positively dying with overwhelming pleasures, feeling his thick member rubbing her walls, hitting her hard. All that mattered in that world was that they were together, throughout everything, they would remain together.  
"Flame Princess!" Finn said. "I'm gonna cum!"  
"Do it inside of me!"  
He slammed her like never before as his hot seed released, filling her insides to the point she thought she would burst. They both groaned one last pleasure filled moan as he finished. But something was wrong…  
"OW!" Finn yelled. Her orgasm had been so hot that it had temporarily melted through the flame shield.

As the last droplets seeped out of Finn, he fell asleep. She watched him, his limp dick still inside of her, as she too drifted off to oblivion.

Jake the Dog was usually nobody to butt into other people's business. If you and your GF were hangin', then that was your business. But Finn had been gone for two hours, and his Everything Burrito was starting to get colder than the metal inside of it. He packed up a sammich (For the way) and left.  
"Beemo, keep the house safe while I'm out!" He yelled.  
"Do not worry," Said the mechanical voice. "If anyone but you enters, I will use my deadly BMO CHOP!"

The yellow dog soon arrived at FP's house. Finishing off his sandwich, he knocked 3 times on a piece of wood.  
"Yo, Flambo!" The dog whispered. The tiny ball of fire jumped off the house and walked over to him.  
"Eyy, Jake, my man! What's up!"  
"Man, I need Flame Shield I'm gonna be nosy for a bit."  
"Ah, spyin' on yo main man, that's messed up!"  
"Shut up, Flambo, gimme the shield,"  
Again, the flame ball recited the magic word and spat on the dog. Jake turned and entered the home.

For the home of a walking Fire Elemental, the place wasn't too shabby. It kept up nice, with paintings and junk, but there was only a few rooms: The Living Room, the Kitchen, the Bathroom, and a bedroom. Jake listened, tuning his hears, to the bedroom.  
He could hear some noises, but couldn't make out what was being said.  
"Ah, Flame Princess!" He heard Finn say.  
_What are they doing?_ Jake thought, putting his eye to the keyhole. He could see Flame Princess bent over Finn.  
_She givin' him head? _He thought, joking. Sure enough, however, she was indeed giving him head.  
"Holy sh*t." He muttered to himself, backing away. "I gotta tell PB."

"THEY WERE WHAT?!" PB yelled, shaking the room around her. "FP was givin' him head. Pretty sure they were having sex." Jake said quietly.  
"And you didn't stop them?!"  
"Eyy, I'm not the kind of magic dog that bursts in on people havin' 'Tier 15'" Jake said. The princess grabbed his shoulders.  
"DO YOU REALIZED THE PISSIBLE CONSEQUENCES OF THIS?! AN ORGASM FROM HER COULD DESTROY THE WORLD! You KNOW she is physically unstable!"  
"Well, glob, we gotta get there fast!"

He was too late to stop them. By the time he got there, they were already asleep.  
"Well, PB, Finn's Flame Shield must have absorbed the heat."  
"Hmm… I don't know… I'm sure we are fine."  
"Let's interogate them tomorrow, just in case."  
"Sure."

** Aaaaand done. Wow, this is the longest chapter I have EVER made, and is more than HALF the original word count for ALS. Wow. Also, if you like FnaF, check out my profile. I've been writing FnaF One-Shots, so yeah. Oh, and at the end of this AN, the total word count will be 1333 words.  
And, as always,  
See you on the other side,  
~Portalfan4351**


	3. Update

**Hey guys, Portalfan4351 here. Now, I know I haven't been updating any of my stories recently. That's what I'm here to explain, to everyone. I am posting this on all of my FanFics. At first, I was because I had school so I never had time to update. Then summer came, and I began to talk with a girl named Taylor. We both had a serious thing for each other, and had for quite a while at that point. But, sadly, she is moving on Sunday, and I am probably never going to see her again. This is leaving me as heartbroken as I could possibly get, and I just don't have the willpower to make myself write. I owe you guys a serious apology for this, but I am going on an indefinite hiatus, at least until I can bring myself to sit down and write something again. I don't know how long it will take to get back into the creative spirit, but I am on the verge of tears just writing this. So, forgive me for this, but this is going to be the last update for the next few weeks, at the very least.**

**Best of wishes to all my readers:  
~Portalfan4351**


End file.
